Butterfly Effect - Dramione
by dioslag
Summary: We all know the adventures of Harry Potter and his friends. But what would have happened if Draco had a brother? What if Harry had a sister? The story would have been quite different... Or maybe not. The story begins in the first Hogwarts course of Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Taurus and Violet. (Draco/Hermione)
1. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hi everyone.

First of all, I have to comment that English is not my mother tongue. So excuse my spelling mistakes. This fanfic is a translation of my fanfic in Spanish. I do it to practice my English and also to receive your feedback if you are so kind.

This my first fic dramione. As I said in the description, in this fanfic Harry and Draco have a sister and a sibling respectively. Although Draco's brother will be much more important in history than Harry's sister.

Draco's brother is called Taurus, has dark hair, black eyes and his hair has the Mohican style. To get an idea is a younger version of Noah Puckerman (Puck) from the Glee show interpreted by Mark Salling.

Harry's sister is called Violet, has long black hair with a braid and unlike his brother has no scar.

The rest of the characters are physically like the actors who play them in the movies.

Birthday dates:

-Harry and Violet Potter: July 31, 1980 (twins). Harry Potter was born a few seconds before Violet Potter.

-Ron Weasley: March 1, 1980.

-Hermione Granger: September 19, 1979.

-Draco Malfoy: This date I changed the original to make more sense. August 27th, 1980. (the youngest of the main characters)

-Taurus Malfoy: September 3, 1979. (The oldest of the main characters).

They all go to the same course. The Malfoy brothers are not twins, but are taken less than 1 year, about 360 days. They all born between September 1, 1979 and August 31, 1980. So they share school year.

Finally, I want to point out that this is a fanfic with moody POV between Hermione, Draco and Taurus. And to a lesser extent, Violet, Harry and Ron.

All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.


	2. DRACO 01

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV DRACO MALFOY**

Today is August 27th, 1991. The day I'm 11 years old. The day I will receive the letter of admission to be able to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

—Happy Birthday, my darling! —said my mother, Narcissa, while I was flooded with kisses on my face.

I, red as a tomato, didn't know how to tell her to stop without hurting her feelings. Fortunately, she left her displays of affection without needing me to remind her that I was no longer a child. I was 11 years old.

—Congratulations my son. —said my father Lucius. —An owl has arrived today with a letter. Open it.

I knew what it was about and still my hands shook. I opened the envelope in an unorthodox way and decided to read it

_Hogwarts School of Magic_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Magic. Classes begin on September 1. We wait for your owl before August 31st._

_Very cordially, Minerva congenial (Deputy director). _

—I'm going to send an owl with my answer. —I said.

—We've already sent it, your father and I. Don't worry about it anymore. Just worry about opening your presents. —commented with a smile my mother.

There were three packets wrapped with wrapping paper and I opened the first one. They were about 1.000 cards of witches and famous magicians.

—Dobby, cleaning your room, found several cards of those. So I figured you'd like to have the whole collection. I hear they're very popular with kids your age. —my mother explained to me with a smile.

—Thank you mother! —I gave her a sincere hug and decided to open the next. It was a beautiful ring with diamonds that formed the figure of a twisted serpent and the letter S on top. —Wow, I love it. But it's still not safe for me to be chosen for Slytherin...

—Nonsense son. I'm sure you'll go to our house. Your heart is as Slytherin as ours. This, my son, will reaffirm your position as the Prince of Slytherin. —my father said, proudly.

—Thank you father. —I looked at my brother Taurus who was frowning on Lucius ' words. —But, father, wouldn't it be better to give it to Taurus? At the end of the day, he is the firstborn.

—Don't worry, little brother, I don't like to wear accessories so I'm delighted that you have it. —He said to me with a smile. —Now open mine.

When I opened it, there were two books. One on the history of the Malfoy family and the other one on the history of the Black family.

—I know you're a bit nerdy so I thought...—I did not let him finish the sentence because I interrupted with a hug. —You're turning me red, little brother. Haha.

—Thanks. I love you Taurus. —I told him as I was separating from him.

—I love you too, Draco. —He answered me while he was stirring my hair

Temporary jump until 1 September 10:30 in the morning at KING CROSS Station.

I don't understand why I am so nervous. We just crossed the magic wall, my parents, my brother and I, to reach the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

I've always studied at home with my brother. Our education has prevented us from relating to more people. We once went out to play, but not enough time for the kids I've met to consider them as friends. My only friend is and has always been my brother.

I'm afraid of not making friends. I'm afraid I won't go to Slytherin. I'm afraid of being separated from my brother. For Merlin, I must leave aside the negative thoughts. My mother notices how agitated I am and gives me a hug to calm me down.

—Taurus, take care of Draco. It's your responsibility. —I hear my father with a very serious look addressed to my brother.

—You can count on me, father. —Now who speaks is my brother.

Unlike me, Taurus is very confident, though perhaps some impatient. Knowing my brother, I'm sure he'll want to prove to the other students, as soon as possible, who's in charge there.

After the farewells Taurus and I headed to the Hogwarts Express and we sat in the first compartment we see free.

—Father is right, that ring you're wearing will reaffirm your position as Prince of Slytherin. You, as the prince of Slytherin, and I, as King, will make Hogwarts our playground. No one's going to shade us. —he extends his right arm.—Always ..

—...together. —I answer automatically rubbing his right forearm with my right hand.

The Always... Together, was a ritual that we had been doing every day since my brother received a seven-year beating from three Muggle-born children for defending me from them. They had tried to steal my teddy bear and they brawl. They didn't end up as bad as Taurus, but since that day I have my brother on a pedestal. The truth is, I love him even more than my parents.

After a few minutes, some fat kids came to the compartment.

—Can we sit? —said stuttering one of them.

—Sure.— My brother answered. —My name is Taurus Malfoy and this one here is my little brother, Draco Malfoy.

—I am Gregoy Goyle and this is Vincent Crabbe.— Our parents have spoken very well of the Malfoy family. Can we be your friends?

Was it so easy to make friends? It is true that they did not seem very awake minded and that the last name Malfoy helps, but still ... I am surprised that in less than one minute we have two friends.

—Of course.—said my brother smiling. —But to have the friendship of a Malfoy is not enough only with words, we both hope you will act according to our interests

In my brother's smile there was some malice that did not leave me unnoticed. I'm sure he was already planning the next steps to place himself on top of Hogwarts.

—Sure, we'll do whatever you want, that's what friends are for. —Goyle said. My brother assented pleased. —By the way, I've seen the Potter twins in compartment 143.

—Potter twins?—I Asked. —Are there more than one?

—Yes. The boy who lived, namely Harry Potter, and his twin sister Violet Potter. —Crabbe answered me.

—Interesting. I should have been better informed. Not only the child who lived goes to our course, but he has a twin sister. Well, we're going to have to introduce ourselves. Aren't we, Draco?—Taurus asked me with a half smile.

—Goyle and Crabbe, guide us!. —I told them as we woke up.

When we were about to enter the Potter compartment, I heard the voice of a child explaining the rules of Quidditch to a boy and a girl.

-It is a wizard sport in which seven against seven are played. And...—I heard a redheaded boy speak.

—Is it true? —I said while we, all four, entered to the compartment. —It is rumored that in this compartment is Harry Potter. Are you Harry Potter?. -I asked, pointing out to the one who wears glasses. He couldn't be the girl or the freckled redhead.

—Yes. —The boy with glasses answered in shame.

—Wonderful, this is Crabbe and this Goyle.— I said —This is my brother Taurus Malfoy and I am Draco Malfoy.

I heard a giggle from the redhead which angered me. But it was my brother who exalted.

—You think our names are funny, right? —He expressed with hatred against the redhead. —I don't need to ask you who you are. My father told me that all the Weasleys are redheads, with freckles and more children than they can keep. —He turned to the Potter twins. —Very soon, you will discover that some families of wizards are much better than others. And you don't show up, girl?

—Don't call me girl, boy!.— The little girl I suppose it would be Violet Potter replied. —Besides, you've been very rude to Ron's family so I don't want to introduce myself.

—I was just giving you some advice. You don't want to make friends with those in the undue class. The Malfoys can help you with that. —my brother continued.

Taurus extended his hand in the direction of Harry Potter, but he did not accept it. My brother looked at him with a mixture of anger, unbelief and curiosity.

—I think we can realize without help of anyone of what are the undue, thank you. —Harry Potter said coolly, nodding the little girl.

A grimace of displeasure appeared on the face of Taurus. I was just thinking that in less than 10 minutes I had gotten 2 friends and 3 enemies. It could have been worse.

We went back to our compartment, and during the course of the journey my brother spent cursing the Weasleys and the Potters.

—You will be sorry to repudiate my offer. Those hollow heads...—was interrupted by the appearance of a girl with long, frizzy hair.

Will angels be like this?

—Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost one. Said the girl.

See had a tone of angelic voice, never better said. My brother did not see the same as I did. He made a grimace of disgust at being interrupted.

-Toad? Neville?—I stammered.

For Merlin, I'm pathetic. I'm shaking like a leaf and I don't know why.


	3. HERMIONE 01

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER 01**

—Toad? Neville? —I heard stuttered a guy with platinum blonde hair.

—I'm sorry. Let me explain. There's a boy named Neville Longbottom who has lost his pet. A toad named Trevor, and I'm helping him find it. It must be somewhere in the train —I said.

—Well, it's not around here. —The blond answered. —But if you want I will help you find it.

—It would be great. Thank you very much!.—I smiled and this made him blush.

The blond boy was lifting but he was fastened by a boy with dark hair in the Mohawk style.

—Wait a minute! You're being very rude coming here without introducing yourself and asking my brother to help you find that blood traitor's pet. —He looked at me frowning.

—Brother? Which is odd, because they're nothing alike. Although before I saw the twins Potter and they did not look much alike, either. And what is the meaning of blood traitor? I've never heard that term before.

—Sure, sure. Where are my manners?. My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. —I said by extending my hand with a smile.

—I am Draco Malfoy— Said the blond handshaking my hand.

With his touch I felt a little spark that made me put my handaway, frightened of that feeling. I wonder if the boy would have felt the same way.

—He is my brother Taurus Malfoy and they are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. —Said the blond looking away.

—Nice to meet you!. — the chubby children answered at the same time while they devoured some potatoes.

—Mmm, Granger...—said Draco's brother, Taurus. —I don't remember that last name. Where do your parents work?— The black haired brother looked at me curiously.

—My parents are dentists.—The four looked at me perplexed. —I am a Muggle-born child. —I said smiling again.

I was the only one who was smiling. Those words provoked a simultaneous reaction in the four boys. Crabbe and Goyle stopped eating and had their mouths open, Taurus put on an unpleasant grin and spat on the floor and Draco had eyes as open as plates. I was dying of shame. Was it so strange that there were Muggle-borns at Hogwarts?The silence was very uncomfortable. After a few seconds that seemed like hours I decided to speak again.

—Mmm well ... I'm leaving. —I said looking at Draco, waiting for him to come with me but he was still petrified.

—Yes, you'd better go. —Said Taurus as he spit on the ground again.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest to see that Draco did not follow me to look for Trevor as promised ,but I resumed my quest leaving the four boys behind.

I closed the door and turned for the last time. First I looked atDraco who was looking lost. Finally I looked at Taurus, this onegave me back my gaze. If Taurus could kill me with my eyes, I'dbe dead by now.

I made a little mental note. Taurus Malfoy was scary.


	4. DRACO 02

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV DRACO MALFOY 02**

—Bloody mudblood. —I heard my brother comment. —How dare she speak to us? For Merlin, even she touched you, Draco. Draco? Are you ok?

It couldn't be. It's impossible. I refuse to accept it. The mudbloods were supposed to be little better than beasts without any charm. How could an angel be a mudblood? I have a knot in my stomach that does not let me breathe.

—Maybe he is gassy. —Crabbe commented as he returned to eat his potatoes.

I direct him a withering glance, but I still cannot digest what had happened to me. Since they told me the story of how Harry Potter had defeated the one who-should-not-be-named I always imagined how wonderful it would be to be his friend. Well, not only that dream is destroyed, but now we would be enemies.

Who was going to tell me that wasn't going to be the worst of it. Discovering that Granger is a mudblood... It's certainly a lot worse than being Potter's enemy. And I haven't even entered Hogwarts! What will be the next thing that happens to me today? Will they send me with the idiots of Hufflepuff? Am I going to face a troll?

I hear my brother talking to Crabbe and Goyle, but I don't pay any attention to his words. I just turned 11 years old and I'm depressed. Wonderful.

INSIDE THE HOGWARTS SCHOOL

I observe how the one previously presented as teacher McGonagall, put a four-legged stool in front of the students of first year. On the stool, he put on a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was very dirty. I did not want to put on my head something so disgusting. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim openedwide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

—So we've just got to try on the hat!— I heard the redhead that had laughed at my name. —I'm going to kill Fred.—

To Taurus and to me, father had already explained to us how we were selected in the different houses so I was not caught by surprise.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

—When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool tobe sorted— she said. —Abbott, Hannah!—

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on thehat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

—HUFFLEPUFF!— shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down atthe Hufflepuff table.

—Bones, Susan!—said McGonagall.

—HUFFLEPUFF!— shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit nextto Hannah.

—Boot, Terry!—said McGonagall

—RAVENCLAW!—shouted the hat.

The table second from the left clapped this time. Several Ravenclawsstood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Mandy Brocklehurst also went to Ravenclaw, but Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodedwith cheers.

Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin. Later, Vicent Crabbe was also selected for Slytherin. My brother, Goyle and I applaud with enthusiasm.

I was starting to feel bad. What if the hat didn't select me for Slytherin? I was getting nauseous.

—Finch-Fletchley, Justin!—said McGonagall, interrupting my thoughts.

— HUFFLEPUFF! —shouted the hat.

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but atothers it took a little while to decide.

—Finnigan, Seamus,—he sat on the stool for almosta whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

After a few minutes, Goyle was also selected for Slytherin and we came back to applaud. Immediately afterwards, Mcgonagall called one of the causes, but the main, of my annoyances.

— Granger, Hermione. —My heart was beating a thousand per hour.

Granger was also nervous as she almost ran to the stool. Please, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin. I knew it was a useless prayer, because as my father said, no mudblood was worthy of entering Slytherin.

—GRYFFINDOR!— shouted the hat.

—Shit... —I whispered low enough that my brother wouldn't listen to me.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who was losing his toad, was called, he stumbled upon the stool. The hat took a long time to decide. When it finally shouted: GRYFFINDOR!, Neville ran out, still with his hat on, and had to return it. My brother was crying with laughter.

—Malfoy Draco. -I heard Mcgonagall say.

Merlin, I'm going to shit on myself. I pretended to be confident, and with firm steps I approached the hat. The hat barely touched my head and screamed:

—SLYTHERIN!

—THAT'S MY BROTHER! —I heard my brother scream as he clapped his hands.

I went to meet my friends Crabbe and Goyle, with an air of satisfaction.

—Malfoy Taurus. —called the teacher.

Unlike when he said my name. Now I was completely calm. It was impossible for my brother to go to any house other than Slytherin. I didn't have to wear that disgusting hat for a second but he had to put it on for minutes that seemed hours to me.

People were beginning to whisper low. Merlin, how long is he going to have to wear it? Why was that disgusting hat doubting so much? He's the most Slytherin type of first yearss without a doubt, I even think he's more Slytherin than my father. I feel the knot in the stomach again. My mind had not even foreseen another possibility than to see him in Slytherin. What will I do if they take him to another house? Luckily, before I had a panic attack, I heard the scream of the hat.

-SLYTHERIN!

Thanks Merlin! I breathed a sigh and gave him a place next to me.

—Taurus. —I whispered in his ear while Mcgonagall was still announcing names.—What's the matter, brother? —He said to me with a smile—Why did it take so long to send you here?— I asked worried.

—How should I know? Maybe my pointed hair made it difficult for it. It doesn't matter now, the important thing is that we are ALWAYS... . —He extended his arm again to perform our little ritual.

—...TOGETHER!. —I replied

There weren't many people left. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were sent to Slytherin. Then it was the turn of twins Patil and Patil. To my surprise they separated them, sending one to Ravenclaw and another to Griffindor. Later Perks, ... and finally:

—Potter, Harry!—As Potter moved forward, the murmurs suddenly spread like fireworks.—Did she say Potter?—That Harry Potter? The boy who lived?—

He didn't take as long as he did with my brother, but he also spent his time leaving us in suspense. The truth is that in spite of the initial disagreement we had, I still had the hope of being able to be friends. So I wanted that he was sent to Slytherin so I could channel the relationship.

—GRYFFINDOR!—

Despite my disappointment, I wasn't surprised. My brother was not surprised either, as he looked at his hands in a distracted way. He was a little bored.

—Potter, Violet!—

It was indeed, the girl in the compartment who didn't want to introduce herself. Another one who is going to Gryffindor. Although, the Patil twins have been separated. She looks like a know-it-all. Will the hat send her to Ravenclaw? The truth is that I wasn't interested in her destiny. One thing was the child who survived. The sister of the child who survived is quite another.

—SLYTHERIN!—

—Ohh. —some murmurs of surprise spread all over the room, including mine. It was on the first occasion that there was absolute silence after the hat had chosen a house. The astonishment of the Slytherin prevailed over the enthusiasm they might have. The desired boy was Harry Potter, not Violet Potter.A smile between funny and malicious appeared on my brother's face. Of course, like me, Taurus was not expected this event.


	5. TAURUS 01

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV TAURUS MALFOY 01**

—GRYFFINDOR!— I heard the hat say.

Of course the hat was going to send Harry Potter to the Gryffindor house. An imbecile who won't accept my help can only go to that house. I'm surprised it took that dirty hat so long. What surprises me most, though, is that it took so long... WITH ME. I am Taurus Malfoy Black himself, simply by brushing my hair like Draco, it should have immediately shouted SLYTHERIN. How many times has that hat asked me if I was sure I wanted to be in SLYTHERIN? 20? 30? Are you sure? But are you really sure you want to go to Slytherin? What a nuisance, I've been wanting to perform a fire spell on it at least a dozen times. I've been about to trample on that filthy hat. I've got to control my temper, before I've also had the urge to cast a spell with that Weasley's asshole when he laughed at my brother's name.

—Potter Violet!—

That girl is the one who didn't want to introduce herself before. I hope they send her to Gryffindor and never hear from any Potter again. Mmm, why isn't she a four-eye like her brother? Well, it doesn't matter. Let's see if this is over soon. I already want to investigate the castle. It looks like it's huge.

—SLYTHERIN! —I heard the scream of the hat.

What? Did I hear right? Violet Potter is coming with us?. I didn't expect this. I watch, amused, the retarded face that Harry Potter has left behind.

—Interesting. —I whispered as I smile showing my teeth. —The playground has become more interesting.—

Seeing Violet's circumstances face and the petrified state of the whole room I prepare to make my first move. The first of many to reach the top at Hogwarts. I get up and start clapping loudly. My brother is the first to imitate me, then Crabbe and Goyle, and immediately afterwards the whole Slytherin table is raised, clapping. I gesture her to sit next to me. And although I know that she feels animosity for me, I also know that she has noticed that I was the first to get up so she thanks me for the gesture.

—Thank you Malfoy. —She whispered to me.

—It's nothing, Potter. Does your brother always have that stunned face? —I asked her, pointing to the bottom where Harry was, seeing us with an idiotic face.

—Of course not! He was shocked by this. Well, to tell you the truth, it has also impacted me. —she said, looking at the ground.

—You didn't want to be in Slytherin? In case you didn't know, we're the best house. We've been winning the Hogwarts Cup for six consecutive years. —I said, frowning. —So cheer up, you look like you're at a funeral.

—I didn't care which house to go to, I just wanted to go with my brother. And I'll put on whatever face I want, so don't give me orders.! —She replied pouting.

—I understand that you're not happy, I'd also be annoyed if they separated me from Draco. But, don't forget that you're a snake now. Don't disappoint me, Potter!. —I said to her with a smirk.

—Between my family and Slytherin, I will always be on my family side.—she told me, annoyed with me.—As I told you before, now you are a snake, one of us. Now WE are your family. —I said half-closing my eyes. Potter chose not to reply me.

Mcgonagall continued to say names.

—Weasley, Ron—

—GRYFFINDOR!—shouted the hat.

First, Longbottom and now the weasel. Gryffindor is full of blood traitors. I don't know who I like worse, Potter, the clumsy blood traitor, the weasel or the mudblood. All of them are in Gryffindor. What a surprise.

The last name Mcgonagall mentioned was Blaise Zabini who was selected to our home.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than tosee them all there.

—Welcome,— he said. —Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we beginour banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!— He sat back down.

Almost everybody clapped and cheered. Needless to say, I was not among them.

Is that bearded old man crazy? Still, I mustn't underestimate him, he's Albus Dumbledore. If half the rumors are true, to say he's the best wizard in the world is an understatement. I have to watch out, my father has warned me that he holds a kind of grudge against the Malfoy and against anyone who in the past allied with Voldemort. It would be better not to have him as an enemy.

The dishes in front of me were suddenly full of food. Roast meat, roast chicken, pork and veal chops, sausages, bacon and steaks, boiled, roasted and fried potatoes, pudding, peas, carrots, meat sauce, tomato sauce and mint chocolates. Next to us there was the ghost of the Blood Baron, my brother was not very comfortable with his presence, but to me it seemed premonitory. What was the probability that the ghost of the house would be next to a first-year student? And not only that, next to the Malfoy family. The Baron must have sensed that us, the Malfoys, we were going to be the ones who would stand out the most.


	6. HERMIONE 02

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER 02**

Today is September 2nd. Yesterday, after dinner, the prefects chose our rooms. I share it with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. I don't like them very much, and I think the feeling is mutual.

But I didn't come here to make friends, I came here to learn about magic. I have come to be the best. To show that even though I am a Muggles' daugther, I can be better than those wizards' born.

I still remember Taurus' look of contempt when he discovered my parents were Muggles. It hurts me, but it hurts even more that I couldn't talk to Draco anymore. I thought we had hit it off, but again when I told him about my parents his attitude changed and he hasn't spoken to me. Better, less distractions in my studies.

Classes are being conventional. Too conventional, we had not yet been taught any spells in astronomy, herbology or the history of magic. They were different subjects from the primary school in Muggle school, but I expected something else.

Professor McGonagall was different. Strict and intelligent, she spoke to us the first moment we sat down, the day of her first class. We shared the transformations class with Ravenclaw.

—Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic youwill learn at Hogwarts,— she said. —Anyone messing around in my classwill leave and not come back. You have been warned.—

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all veryimpressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a matchand started trying to turn it into a needle. At the end of the class, only I had made any changes to the match. Professor McGonagall showed everyone how she had turned silver and pointy, and gave me an exceptional smile that managed to blush me.

The class we all expected was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be almost a joke. His classroom had a strong smell of garlic. His turban, he told us, was a gift from an African prince as a thank-you for having freed him from an annoying zombie, but none believed his story too much. On the one hand, because when Seamus Finnigan was anxious to know how he had defeated the zombie, Professor Quirrell blushed and began to talk about the weather, and on the other, because he had noticed the curious smell coming out of the turban.

The next class was Potions. We shared it with Slytherin and I was nervous to see Draco again.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colderhere than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enoughwithout the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the , started the class by taking the roll call, and he paused at Harry's name.

—Ah, Yes,— he said softly, —Harry Potter. Our new ... celebrity.—

Taurus Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle laughed covering their mouths, Violet put a face of displeasure directed at Taurus. Draco turned to look at me and when he saw that I was looking back at him, he looked forward again, escaping from the eye contact. Snape finished the roll call and looked at the class. His eyes were as black as Taurus'.

—You are here to learn the subtle science and the exact art of making potions,— he began. He spoke almost in a whisper, but everything was understood. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping the class quiet, effortlessly. —As there is little foolish wand-wavinghere, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect youwill really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron withits shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep throughhuman veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teachyou how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death .. if you aren'tas big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.—

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged lookswith raised eyebrows. I was sitting on the edge of the chair, desperate to start showing that I was not a dunderhead

—Harry Potter— said Snape suddenly. —What would I get if I added powderedroot of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?—

Harry glanced at Ron, wholooked as stumped as he was. My hand was waving in the air.

—I don't know, sir,—Harry replied.

Snape's lips curled in a mocking gesture.

—Bah, bah... it's obvious that fame isn't everything.—He ignored my hand.—Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?—

I stretched my hand as high into the air as it would go without leaving my seat, but Harry had no idea what a bezoar was. I tried not to look at Taurus Malfoy and his friends, who were laughing out loud.

—I don't know, sir.—Harry answered.

—You don't seem to have opened a book before you came, do you, Potter?—Snape continued to ignore my trembling hand.

—What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?—

At this, I stood up, myr hand stretching toward the dungeonceiling.

—I don't know— said Harry quietly. —I think Hermione does, though, whydon't you try her?—

But I didn't want to answer without Snape's permission. The one who answered without raising his hand or getting up was Taurus.

—For your information, Potter,asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known asthe Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomachof a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood andwolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name ofaconite. —said Taurus with a superior smile.

I was impressed and angry at Taurus' attitude. So brazen... I also knew the answers only that I am respectful unlike him. And that arrogance smirk that he usesall the time. Thinking that we are inferior to him, that I am inferior because I am Muggle-born.

—That is correct, Mr. Malfoy. —Snape commented. —But next time raise your hand as your companion Granger. And a point will be deducted from the Slytherin house for your brazenness, Malfoy—

What? It's true that he's been brazen, but it's also true that he's answered everything perfectly. Is that why he's taking points away from Slytherin? Besides, Professor Snape is Slytherin's boss and I understood that he always favours his house. Are the rumours uncertain? Just as surprised was Taurus because, finally, his smile of superiority dissipated.

Snape put us all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He walked around in his long black cape, watching as they weighed dried nettle and crushed snake tusks, criticizing everyone but the Malfoy couple. Yet he had only praise for Draco, who seemed to like him. For some reason I don't know, Professor Snape liked the younger brother much better. Me too, but I'm not a teacher and I don't have to be objective.

Just as he was telling everyone to look at the perfection with which Draco Malfoy had simmered the horn pieces, a multitude of clouds of green acid smoke and a loud whistle filled the dungeon. Somehow, Neville had managed to screw everything up. Within seconds the whole class was on their stools, while Neville, who had soaked himself in the potion as the cauldron capsized over him, groaned in pain; red pustules appeared from his arms and legs.

—Idiot boy!— snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with onewave of his wand. —I suppose you added the porcupine quills beforetaking the cauldron off the fire?— Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. —Take him up to the hospital wing,—Snape spat at Seamus.

Snape saw how Taurus was laughing loudly.

—You, Taurus Malfoy. Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? You thought if he was wrong you'd look good, didn't you? This is another point you lose to Slytherin.— said Snape angrily.

That was so unfair that even Gryffindor students seemed a little upset about the deal. Taurus opened his mouth to argue, but Draco interrupted him.

—Professor Snape, we were so focused on making the potion well that we didn't notice the rest of the people,— Draco cautiously expressed.

—Draco, and that's why I'm going to reward you with 5 points for making the potion so well. However, Taurus must know his position. —He turned to observe Taurus. —I am the professor and you are the student. Understood?—

—Understood Professor Snape. —Taurus said quietly.

I noticed that the look he gave to Snape resembled the look he gave me when he found out that my parents were Muggles. But the one Snape made for him was not far behind. It seems that they hate each other. Apparently there was a pupil Snape hated more than Harry Potter, and that was Taurus Malfoy.


	7. DRACO 03

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV DRACO MALFOY 03**

—Taurus, my godfather hasn't stopped hating you. —I said with a nervous smile, as we went out of potions class.

—Luckily, he adores you. We can take advantage of the situation. When I ask a question and I know the answer, I will write you the answer. You will say it, and he will give points to Slytherin. —he commented carelessly.

My brother had the ability to be on the verge of exploding and then, moments later, forget everything and act like nothing.

—But then I'll get the praise you deserve, that's not fair. —I said to him with regret.

—I don't care about that idiot's praise. He's hated me for over a year and I still don't know why. Although, as far as I can see, he doesn't get along with Potter either, and he hasn't done anything wrong to Snape either. Now let's get to the important thing, tomorrow is my 12th birthday. —He said to me with his characteristic smirk.

—Well, I have to tell you that I haven't bought any gifts yet, I'm very bad about gifts. You better tell me what you want and I'll buy it for you. —I said to him with a sad smile thinking that he had previously given me the books with the history of the Malfoy's and the Black's and I had totally disengaged myself from his gift.

—I don't give a shit about presents. I need money. —He replied.

—Huh? How much? I don't have much now. Why don't you ask mother and father for money? —I asked him.

-Just now that you bring up the subject of our parents... We both know that you are the apple of their eyes. -He said to me with a serious face. —But don't worry, I'm not jealous. It often happens that the younger son is the one who gets the most pampered. It's not something exceptional.—

—What are you saying? They love both of us the same. —I defended myself.

—Dracoo. — he intensified his gaze.

I began to remember, and he was right. My birthday presents were always much better than his. When we fought, they only punished Taurus. Father has never yelled at me, yet I have heard him shouting to Taurus at least once a week.

—I am the apple of their eyes...—I said with a silly face.

—Good. —He patted me on the back. —The first step is to acknowledge it. I need you to ask them for money by letter. Tell them you need a real broom for flying class, and that you've made a lot of friends and you're going to invite them to chocolates and sweets.—

—And how much do I ask? —I asked him in confusion.

—Knowing them, I'm sure they'll give you more money if you don't tell them the amount. —He rolled his eyes.

—And what do you need the money for? —I asked him.

—I correct you, why do we need the money? This will be beneficial to me and to you. For now, we only have Crabbe and Goyle as friends. We need more contacts, and the sooner the better. And what better way to meet people than to invite them to your fabulous birthday party? Since your 11th birthday was less than a week ago we will celebrate a joint party. We'll invite Slytherin's most popular students. —He smiled at me.  
—Can we only invite people from Slytherin? Nobody else? —I asked him nervously as I thought of Granger.

—And who do you want to invite? Someone from Ravenclaw? Because I'm not going to let any Hufflelpuff dummy or any fucking lion come to our party.—he said.

—Me neither hehe. I said it out of curiosity. —I laughed nervously.

—Well, take care of the letter that I'll take care of the invitations and tell Crabbe and Goyle to come and get me.—Taurus said.

I did as he asked, and the next morning an owl arrived with an envelope. Inside was a letter and 300 galleons (3.000 $) . I had never seen so much money together.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm glad you're making friends so quickly. I hope this is enough for the broom and candy._

_I love you very much_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_PS: Congratulate Taurus from us._

I was definitely parents' favourite. My brother woke up soon after and took my letter.

—She could have written a personal letter to me instead of congratulating me on your postscript. —He said with a hint of sadness. —But that's not what's important, what's important are the 300 galleons and knowing what we're going to invest it in.—

—How many have you invited? —I asked him.

—It's you, me, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchey, Terence Higgs ...—I interrupted him.

—Wait a minute, did you invite the quiddich team?. —he nodded. —And have they accepted? —He nodded again. —How did they accept? They are from higher grades.—

—For your information, the surname Malfoy is a privilege that we have that opens many doors for us. If you add to that the bribe...—I gave him a confused look. —I promised them that next year when we are on the team I will buy each of them a Nimbus 2000.—

—With what money?— I asked, raising an eyebrow

—You will tell father that you want to enter the team with a good start, and what better than giving away Nimbus to overcome the disgusting Gryffindor. —he said.

—And Violet Potter? Did you invite her? —I asked.

—Yes, but she didn't accept. She only accepted if I also invited her brother, which I obviously have no intention of doing. Well, what do we buy? Cake is clear. -I agreed. - Refreshments, sweets for us and quality meat and fish for the quiddich and their companions.

—Fireworks. -I said with brightness in my eyes.

—And booze. —I gave him a disapproving gaze. —It was another one of the conditions for those higher grades to come. Butterbeer and firewhiskey.—

—How did we buy it? —I asked him. —We are minors.

—That's the hard part. Luckily, Goyle's cousin works at Hogsmeade. Goyle will send him an owl and buy what he can with those 300 galleons. —he explained.

—And are you sure he won't keep the 300 galleons instead of buying what we ask for? —I asked.

—In the letter I will insist that the money belongs to the Malfoy family. If he's still trying to fuck us, it's because he doesn't value his cousin's health. —said Taurus

—Would you hurt Goyle? But he's our friend! — I said in alarm

—Friendship is much less important than family. And I won't let anyone fuck the Malfoy family. My family. — said Taurus with a sinister look.


	8. TAURUS 02

_Ditte3: Hi, I am glad that you like it. Thanks for your review._

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV TAURUS MALFOY 02**

The party was a success, had it not been for the fact that two sixth graders almost suffered an alcohol poisoning, that the teachers punished the entire quiddich team to stay two hours a day in the dungeon with Snape for a week and that they took away from the Slytherin house 30 points for the commotion.

But those are trifles in comparison to the achievements made. Although it was clear that the party had been staged for my birthday no one had snitched to save his ass. A mixture of admiration and respect they felt for me. I was becoming more popular ... sorry, WE were becoming more popular. While I was in tune with the upper Slytherin, my brother got the friendship of Nott and Zabini during the party as well as the sick admiration of Parkinson. Although I was horrified by the girl's attitude, she was a pure blood. Her surname as the Malfoy was one of the Sacred 28. Draco would have to sacrifice a little. Greengrass also became friends with my brother, but as a girl she didn't share as many things as with Nott and Zabini.

During the party I made it clear to them that if there was any problem they should come to see me, that we were now family. idiots believed me. I will only do something if it benefits me or my brother, otherwise they can help themselves. Thanks to the party, I also had at my disposal a network of contacts, information and gossip that I would use in my favor without blinking.

A week after the party, I woke up with a copy of the Daily Prophet in which it said that they had managed to steal at Gringotts. How strange ... Gringotts is a fortress. Well, as long as they don't steal anything from my family, I don't give a shit about the problems of those greedy goblins.

We were also told that we would begin flying lessons together with Gryffindor. I wasn't very happy with the idea, but just like potions it was another class I was sure I would be the best. I had been practicing without rest for over two years for about two hours a day. I loved to fly. Too bad they don't let first years students join the quiddich team.

We were outside waiting for Mrs. Hooch. To kill time I noticed in my Slytherin companions, searching for some interesting student. Draco was as calm as I was. He hadn't practiced half as long as I had, but I was sure that among them he was the most experienced. Parkinson and Zabini seemed confident. I couldn't think the same of Nott and Greengass, they seemed nervous. Crabbe and Goyle were also relaxed, but I wasn't fooled by their attitude, I was sure they hadn't seen a broom in their life. They didn't give a shit about anything that wasn't food. Finally I watched Violet Potter, I wouldn't know how to define her mood. She realized that I was watching her and looked at me with a frown. A mocking smile appeared on my face. In response, she lifted the middle finger of her right hand. It was so easy to make her angry.

Then I turned my eyes to the Gryffindor. Haha. A chuckle almost escaped me. The mudblood shook like a leaf. The weasel, the clumsy one and Potter were not much better than her. They were pathetic.

Then came our teacher, Mrs. Hooch. She was short, gray-haired and yellow eyes like a hawk.—Well, what are you waiting for?—she barked. —Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your broom— called Hooch at the front, —and say 'Up!—

—UP! —we all shouted.

My broomstick, Draco's, Zabini's, Parkinson's and Harry Potter's immediately jumped into our hands. I grimaced, I didn't expect that from Potter. After a few minutes everyone managed to lift it. The last one was the clumsy bloodtraitor.

Then Mrs. Hooch taught us how to get on the broom, without sliding to the tip, and she walked the line, correcting my brother Draco how to hold it. It was true that it was not the most orthodox way to catch her, but if he was doing well .. who did she think that harpy was to correct him? Once again the anger clouded my eyes, it intensified when I heard an almost inaudible chuckle from Potter and the weasel. I clenched my fists with rage. They're playing with fire.

—Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,— said Hooch. —Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then comestraight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three, two, ...—

But the clumsy bloodtraitor pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Hooch'slips. Clumsy, bloodtraitor and fat. What a jewel.

—Come back, boy!—shouted Hooch, but Longbottom was rising straight up like acork shot out of a bottle... Four meters ... six meters. His face was pale and frightened. He fell from the broom, but the broom had a life of its own and it was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Mrs. Hooch leaned over the clumsy bloodtraitor, her face as white as his.

—Broken wrist,– I heard her mutter. —Come on, boy ... it's all right, up you get.—She turned to the rest of the class. —None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! Youleave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts beforeyou can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear.—

Longbottom, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off withMadam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was laughing out loud. Tears of laughter streamed from my eyes. I didn't like the bloodtraitor, but he was very funny.

—Have you seen the face of that great fool?—I asked Slytherin's as I wiped tears from my face.

The other Slytherins made me chorus laughing loudly, except Violet Potter who was quiet and my brother Draco who only drew a small smile.

—Shut up, Malfoy! -said Parvati Patil in a sharp tone.

—Oh, are you in love with Longbottom? —said Parkinson. —I never thought you could like fat crybabies, Parvati.—

I'm starting to like this girl better.

—Look!— said Zabini, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. —It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.—

Then I looked at him and gestured for him to throw it at me. Zabini understood me and threw it at me. Bloodtraitor, fat, clumsy and forgetful, the only thing that saved him was that he was a pureblood.

—Bring that here, Malfoy!— yelled Harry Potter.

Everyone stopped talking to watch. I smiled nastily.

—I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Mmm, how about up a tree?—I said.

—Give it here!— Harry yelled again, but I had leapt onto my broomstick and taken off.

I had to show Potter how inferior he was to me. From the highest branches of an oak tree I called him.

—Come and get it, Potter!—I shouted.

I saw Potter taking his broom. I smiled. At least, he was not a coward.

—No!— I heard the mudblood screaming.— Madam Hooch said not to move. You're going to get us in trouble. —

Potter didn't listen. His ears were burning. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared. Then his twin also took her broom.

—What are you doing, Potter? —Zabini asked Violet.

—Taurus said, "Come and get it, Potter''. It turns out I'm a Potter too, so... — she started to fly without losing her calm, as if she had been flying all her life.

I grimaced. How much contempt do I have to put up with from Violet Potter? Does she think that because she is Slytherin's I will just put up with her? Nosy little girl.

They directed their brooms to face me. I looked at them in amazement. As much as I hated them, I was certain they had never flown. For their first time, it was impressive that they flew without fear of height. It took me a couple of weeks to get used to the altitude.

—Give it here,— Harry Potter called, —or I'll knock you off that broom!—

—Oh, yeah? —I said mockingly

He leaned forward and grasped the broomtightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. I only just got out of the way in time. Harry turned around andheld the broom to jump was Violet, not as skillfully as her brother, but just as brave. I dodged her as if nothing had happened. A few people below were clapping.

—Your brother, Crabbe and Goyle are not here to save you, Malfoy!— exclaimed Harry.

—But your sister is, Potter. — I smiled mockingly again. Violetwas red as a tomato. I don't know whether out of shame or out of anger

—Grrrr! MALFOY!—Harry Potter roared.

—Catch me if you can, then! —I shouted.

I rose at full speed to almost a hundred meters. I looked down and saw Harry chasing me, though not as confident as before. Violet had given up the chase and was on the ground. Suddenly I realized that it wouldn't be long before Professor Hooch arrived, so I threw the crystal ball forward and landed at full speed.

Harry leaned forward and pointed the handle of the broom at the ball. He was gaining speed in the fall, chasing the ball. He reached out his hand and, a few feet off the ground, caught it, just in time to straighten his broom and descend gently on the grass, with the recorder safe.

—Shit. —I masked in grief.

—HARRY POTTER!—


	9. HERMIONE 03

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER 03**

—HARRY POTTER!—

I turned and saw Professor McGonagall running towards Taurus and Harry. If he had listened to me ... I warned him not to follow Taurus, and now because of him McGonagall will take points from Gryffindor.

—Never ... in all my time at Hogwarts —Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glassesflashed furiously, — how dare you might have broken your neck —

—It wasn't his fault, Professor ...—tried to explain Parvati Patil.

—Be quiet, Miss Patil —interrupted McGonagall

—But Malfoy ...—said Ron Weasley.

—That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Harry Potter, follow me, now.—ordered McGonagall.

At that moment, I caught sight of Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces. Taurus was grimacing, he was not happy with the encounter. Draco was trying to calm Violet who was about to punch Taurus.

—BECAUSE OF YOU THEY'RE GOING TO EXPEL MY BROTHER!—shouted Violet. —FUCKING ASSHOLE!—

—With that little mouth you're going to kiss your mother?. —Taurus replied, replacing his grimace with a sly smile of superiority.

Low blow, even for Taurus Malfoy. Tears were drawn on Violet's face. She took the wand and directed it against Taurus. Draco took her hand and forced her to lower the wand.

—LET GO OF ME, DRACO! —Violet sobbed.

—I warned you what would happen if you let me down, Potter. Going against your house won't get you friends. Besides, they're not going to expel the boy who lived. If it had been you, perhaps. —Taurus said quietly.

—I know Taurus has gone too far, especially with your mother. But he's right when he says they're not going to expel Harry. If they goe that far, my brother and I will talk to the director to let him know it wasn't his fault.—said Draco trying to comfort Violet.

—What are you talking about, Draco? —Taurus asked strangely. —I won't lift a finger to help Potter.

—You behaved like a child and it was your fault, and Violet is one of us whether you like it or not. So we'll help her if she needs us.—said Draco.

—Did I fall asleep the day you became friends? —asked Taurus.

—We're Slytherin, that's enough.—answered Draco.

—Thank you Draco, I'm glad you don't just look like anything in physical terms but also in personality,— Violet said calmly. Taurus rolled his eyes and put his arms crossed

—You're welcome.—said Draco smiling.

The class went on without any more setbacks. At the end, Mrs. Hooch ordered Draco and me to pick up the brooms and put them in the broom close. We tried to do it all at once, but there were too many brooms and I dropped several of them.

—Let me help you Granger. —It was the first time he had spoken to me since I met him on the Hogwarts express.

—Thank you. —I said to him with a red face.

I was a little embarrassed that he saw my clumsiness and at the same time happy that he spoke to me.

—You were very brave when you confronted your brother about Harry.—I said.

—It was the right thing to do. —He said to me as he picked up the brooms that had fallen off.

—I heard about the birthday party your brother and you had. —I said trying to break the ice.

—I'm sorry I didn't invite you, but my brother told me it was just for Slytherin. —he said with some sadness—.And technically it wasn't my birthday...—

—No, no, I didn't say that so you'd feel bad. I said it because I didn't congratulate you, so I could congratulate you even if it was late. When was your birthday? —I asked.

—On August 27th, I turned 11. Taurus turned 12 on September 3, which was the day of the party. But don't say anything about the party, it's supposed to be a secret even though everyone already knows it. —He smiled and made me blush.

—Haha, I'm a tomb. —I got serious all of a sudden. —Why haven't you spoken to me until today? I thought we could be friends.—

—It's complicated. —He said to me as we left the brooms in the closet. —You're from Gryffindor, I'm from Slytherin. I am a son of wizards and you are a mud... —He shut his mouth immediately.

—A mud? —I asked him without understanding.

—I meant a Muggle-born. My environment could not understand our friendship, just as your friends would not understand it either. —He looked at the ground.

—I haven't made any friends yet.—I said with sadness.

-And what about Potter, Longbotton and the wease... I mean Weasley? —He asked me in astonishment as we made our way to the castle.

-We're just Gryffindor students, nothing more. —I said.

—Mmm—Draco stopped suddenly—. I know what I'm going to suggest to you is very cowardly and perhaps you would consider it embarrassing . But, would you like to be my friend in secret? —he asked.

At first I was furious, thinking he was ashamed of me. But then I thought of Taurus' gaze, which he dedicated every time he passed by. To say that he despised me was an understatement. I didn't want him to confront his brother because of me, and I wanted to have Draco as a friend, even if only in secret. That was better than nothing.

—All right. —I smiled at him. —Let's start from scratch. My name is Hermione Granger. And you?—

—Malfoy. —He smiled back at me. —Draco Malfoy.—


	10. VIOLET 01

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV VIOLET POTTER 01**

It was dinnertime. Harry had finished telling Ron and me everything that happened when he left the garden with Professor McGonagall.

—Seeker? —said Ron. —But freshmen never... You'd be the youngest player in...—

—A century,— ended Harry, sticking a piece of cake in his mouth. —Wood told me. I have to start training next week. But don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.—

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, andhurried over.

—Well done,— said George in a low voice. —Wood told us. We're on theteam too ... Beaters.—

—I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year,— said Fred. —We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team isgoing to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skippingwhen he told us.—

—Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secretpassageway out of the school.—said George.—Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we foundin our first week. See you.—

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcometurned up: Taurus Malfoy, flanked by his brother Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

—What are you doing having dinner with the Gryffindors? Why don't you ask Dumbledore to change you if you're so comfortable betraying those in your house? —Taurus asked me fixing his gaze on me trying to scare me.

—First, I've come to dinner with my brother to tell me what happened to him because of you. Secondly, I'm not going to move. I only dislike you, Taurus.—I said without refusing the look.

—I've had enough of trying. For my part, you can stay with the poor weasel and be the shadow of the wonder kid.—Taurus said.

I shouldn't have been hurt by the Taurus idiot's comment, but it hurt. Perhaps, because it was true that Harry was much more outstanding than I was in everything. Even more so now that he had been admitted to the quiddich team as a freshman. For every minute that passed, I felt more like Harry Potter's sister instead of Violet Potter.

—I'm sick and tired of being insulted by you, Malfoy. I challenge you to a wizard's duel. Tonight. Only wands, no contact. —said Ron.

—What are you talking about, weasel? —Taurus asked, frowning. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle arched an eyebrow, surprised, but they remained silent.

-What's going on? You've never heard of magician duels, have you?-Of course I do," Ron nodded but was shaking a little. I don't know if it was because of the adrenaline or because I was scared shitless.-Harry is my godfather. What's yours?-You're not in your right mind, weasel. Draco will be my godfather," he replied. At midnight, okay? We'll meet in the trophy room, it's never locked.

—What's the matter? Never heardof a wizard's duel before, I suppose?—asked Ron.

—Of course I have—Taurus replied furiously. —I just wanted to make sure that my ears weren't damaged from the flight. I am Taurus Malfoy Black, are you sure you want to face me, weasel? —Taurus asked with a smirk.

Ron nodded but he was shaking a little. I don't know if it was because of the adrenaline or because he was scared shitless.

—Harry is my second, who'syours?—

—You're not in your right mind, weasel. Draco will be my second— Taurus replied. —At midnight, all right? We'll meet in the trophy room, it's never locked.—

—Wait a minute, I'll be Taurus' second. —I spoke without thinking. Which Harry looked at me in astonishment.

—What are you up to, Potter? —Taurus looked at me curiously.

—I'm a Slytherin, aren't I? And in this case it was Ron who went too far, so I don't mind being your second.— I said to Taurus.

-Hahaha. You're a little bipolar, don't you think? All right, you'll be my second in the duel. Let's go. —Crabbe and Goyle left, but Draco didn't follow them. —Draco?—I have to talk to Violet. I'll wait for you in the room, Taurus. —Taurus grimaced and headed for Slytherin's room.

When Taurus left, Draco stared at Ron.

—I don't know if you're crazy or you're an imbecile. You'd have a better chance against a troll. —said Draco.

—What is a wizard's duel? —Harry asked, ignoring Dracus.— And what does it mean to be your second?

—Well, a second's there to take over if you die— said Ron without making a big deal out of it.— But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most I and Taurus'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of us knows enough magic to do any real damage.—

—Speak for yourself, Weasley. I can't say anything because it's secret and it could get Taurus in trouble. My brother won't kill you, but he can do you a lot of harm. If I were you I would withdraw from combat. Better to remain a coward than a brave invalid. —Draco said. Ron was trembling with fear.

—Hey, if Taurus is so dangerous why didn't you stop your brother? —I asked Draco in anger.

—It was Weasley who proposed the fight, not Taurus. When I said earlier that I wanted to talk to you, Violet, was for real. Alone. —We left Harry trying to calm Ron.

—What do you want? -I asked him, still angry. It's true that it was Ron's fault. But Draco could have done more to stop Taurus.

—I need a favor. I need you to find out and tell me when Hermione's birthday is. —Draco whispered to me, afraid someone would hear it. —I've thought that since you're a girl and you're Harry Potter's sister... —

—And why do you want to know his birthday? —I looked at him curiously.

—That's none of your business. —he replied, turning red like a tomato.

—Mmmm... OK. But in return, you have to stop this mad duel—I said.

—The most I can do is accompany you and intervene if the thing goes berserk.—He said.

—That's enough for me,— I showed him my hand, —It's a deal. —Draco accepted it and gave me a handshake.

—And you can't tell anyone that I asked you for this favor. I repeat to NO ONE, including your brother — Draco told me.—-Did you hear me, Violet?—

—Yes, yes. Do not worry. —I said.

SAME DAY : 23:55 TROPHY ROOM

I was careful not to meet any teacher and , finally, I visualized the Malfoy brothers sitting waiting.

—How long have you been waiting? And what are you doing here, Draco? — I pretended to be curious even though I knew he was doing it because of the deal we had made.

—I was bored and wanted to see my brother's first duel. —lied Draco.

—We've been waiting for about 5 minutes, I didn't want the weasel and the wonder boy to think I was cowardly. — Immediately afterwards Harry, Ron and Hermione were glimpsed.— What's the mudblood doing here?— Taurus didn't say it very loud so Hermione didn't hear it. However, I did, and I glanced reprobatorily at the eldest of the brothers.

I went up to Hermione and took her away from Harry and Ron.

—Granger, what are you doing here? —I asked her.

—What do you mean, what am I doing here? Well, to prevent these knuckleheads from making us lose points to Gryffindor. —she said furiously

—Don't be angry with me, it's not my fault that Ron and Harry are knuckleheads. —I smiled at him. She relaxed smiling too. —Hey Granger, changing the subject, when's your birthday? —I asked her as the one who doesn't want the thing. It was the perfect opportunity to do my part.

—Why do you want to know?—asked Hermione.

—Being Harry's sister, Slytherin's look down on me and I haven't managed to make friends. You seem like a nice person, and I wanted to get to know you better. —I said making Hermione blush.

In part what I had said was true, being Harry's sister was being a slab when it came to making friends. But mostly I asked her to keep my end of the bargain.

—September 19.—said Hermione.

That was within a week, I thought.

—Violet, stop chattering like a parrot and come over here, we're in a duel. —Taurus said furiously.

—Yes, yes... —I approached Draco and whispered in his ear. —It's the 19th of September. Now it's your turn to do your part.—

—What are you whispering? —said Taurus arcing an eyebrow.

—I've thought it over and I think your secondo should be Draco. After all, he's your brother. It would be more appropriate. —Taurus frowned.

—You're definitely bipolar, Potter.—said Taurus.


	11. TAURUS 03

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV TAURUS MALFOY 03**

—You're definitely bipolar Violet— I said rolling my eyes

—Tell him what we have talked about and let us put an end to this situation. —I heard the little wonder boy say to the weasel

—I'm so. rry. So. rry for cha. llen. ging you to a du. el, —said the weasel stuttering

I noticed his eyes were red. Had the sissy been crying? But it was him who challenged me! If I knew he'd be such a giant wuss about this, I would have never accepted this duel. But I have accepted it, so now I can't back out. I am Taurus Malfoy, so if he thinks that with an apology I'll back out, he's mistaken.

—Come on, let's leave him and go back to bed. —Draco touched me on the shoulder.

I don't understand my brother's attitude today. First he confronts me about the flight class, and now he wants me to forget about this weasel. I'll have to ask him privately what bit him.

Then a noise in the next room made us jump. The boy who lived had only just raised his wand when we heard someone speak.

—Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.— It was Filch speaking to his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Harry Potter waved madly at the rest of us to follow him as quickly as possible. I reluctantly accepted. I didn't want any more points taken away from Slytherin. I had lost enough with the party I threw. We slipped silently to the door farthest from Filch's voice. We heard Filch enter the trophy room.

—They're in here somewhere,— we heard him mutter, —probably hiding.—

How did the janitor find out we were here? I'm sure it was Crabbe and Goyle's fault. Idiots, they probably would be commenting on the duel out loud without them knowing they were being heard. I'll shut those big mouths when I see them.

—RUN! —exclaimed Potter. His sister, the weasel, the mudblood and my brother followed. But Draco stopped when I didn't follow them.

—What are you doing, Taurus? We have to go, NOW. —my brother whispered to me.

—Go with the useless ones. I am Taurus Malfoy Black. I don't run away. —I turned my back on them.

—We have to go, Draco. —I heard the mudblood.

Did she dare to call my brother by his first name? Who did she think that mudblood was?

—Tch, shit. Take care, Taurus. —Draco said. I heard them running through the corridors.

Draco didn't insist anymore because he knows I'm very stubborn. My pride is ahead of losing a few points for my house. Me running away from a fucking squib? I would have nightmares every night if such a thing had happened.

I heard how the squib _(someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers)_, approached me with a flashlight. Tch, obviously the useless squib couldn't use Lumos.

—Wow, wow. Mrs. Norris, look what we've caught at this time of night. —said the squib. The cat meowed in my direction.

—Get that light out of my face, you're going to blind me. —I ordered.

I wanted to insult him. But one thing is to not run away, and another thing to be an asshole and provoke a greater punishment.

—What were you doing at this hour of the night wandering, Mr. Malfoy? —He said to me with a malignant smile.

Rumors said that he hated every wizard because it reminded him that he could not use magic. The feeling was reciprocal. If there was one thing I hated more than mudbloods, it was the squibs.

—I have insomnia and I have taken advantage of the fact that at night there is no hustle and bustle to explore the castle.—I lied.

—Well, a little bird told me you were going to have a duel. What do you thin, Mrs. Norris? Is he lying to us? —He said as he stroked his cat.

I knew it. I fucking knew it. It was too much of a coincidence that this asshole was right in the trophy room at midnight. Fucking Crabbe and Goyle. They'll wish they'd never met me.

—I don't know what you're talking about. —I lied again brazenly.

—I will take you to the director and ask for your expulsion for being a liar. —He squinted at me.

My patience had reached its limit.

—I am Taurus Malfoy Black son of Lucius Malfoy. I swear by my last name that if you keep talking to me in this damn tone, fucking squib, I will make sure you get fired and that your next job is to clean up shit until the end of your days. —I threatened him. The squib swallowed heavily.

Even though he was more than 50 centimeters taller than me, at that moment the squib looked like the child and I looked like the adult. Even the cat seemed scared. I smirked. The squib was scared shitless, what a wonderful sight.

—And now, I go to bed. That talking to you has taken away my insomnia. If I find out that you told someone what happened tonight, you know what will happen to you. And you don't have to accompany me to my room, I know the way back. —I looked back and noticed the cold sweat that had formed on his forehead.  
I made my way back stealthily. It was one thing to face a cowardly squib and something quite another would be what would happen if I ran into a teacher. Luckily, I got to my room without complications.

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle ...Draco had not yet arrived. Shit. I should have stayed with him. Damn it. I hated it when I left him alone. If anything happened to him...I slapped my face. I had to stop thinking about the worst. My brother was a Malfoy too, he would get out of that situation. I noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were snoring placidly. My brother to know where he is and these lard asses snoring.

—Aguamenti. —From my wand came a water shot to Goyle's face. I repeated the spell in this case to Crabbe.

—AAAAA. —they shrieked exalted. I think Crabbe peed on himself.

The scream made Nott and Zabini wake up.

—What happened? —Zabini asked as he scratched one eye with his fist. —Huh? Where's Draco?—

—The important question is which one of you was the idiot that told the story of tonight's duel? —I said, pointing my wand to Crabbe and Goyle.

—Duel? —asked Nott in confusion.

—Long story, I'll tell it to you and Zabini tomorrow. Now answer or I swear to you that the beating you are going to take, it'll make your families not recognize you. —I asked in a very angry way.

—Crabbe and I went down to the dining room around 11 p.m. to have a snack, and we bet how many broken bones the weasel was going to have because of the midnight duel. But I swear there was no one around, Taurus. —Goyle snapped as some tears slipped down his cheeks.

—Well, apparently the squib was there and listened to you. Next time shut the fuck up or you'll regret it! —I threatened them. They nodded silently.

It hadn't been such a big mistake, but not knowing Draco's whereabouts was putting me in a bad mood. In a very bad mood. I heard a noise, the door of the room opened to let in a very pale Draco.

—Thank goodness. —I sighed. —What took you so long?—

—A monster ... —Draco gasped. He was sweating heavily.


	12. DRACO 04

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV DRACO MALFOY 04**

I woke up drenched in sweat. I don't remember the last time I had a nightmare, but I'm sure it wouldn't be as bad as the one I had tonight. A giant dog was devouring me little by little and my mouth was sewn together, I couldn't ask for help.

A few days had passed since the night of the duel. That night I argued with my brother. I had to hold him with all my strength to prevent my brother, who was very angry, to say a couple of things to Dumbledore, after telling him that we entered the forbidden corridor on the third floor and that we saw a huge cerberus. Taurus is very protective with me, too protective sometimes.

I reasoned with him telling him that if he was going to see the director, it wouldn't happen like with Filch. He would only get us expelled. The forbidden corridor on the third floor was called that for a reason. Dumbledore would not be happy if we broke one of the few rules he had imposed on the students.

I didn't tell Taurus that we also saw a trapdoor, because he would think like us that Dumbledore is keeping something important. And knowing him, I'm sure he would try to figure out what would be there to blackmail Dumbledore. I had no intention of ever seeing that monster again, and I wanted to keep my brother from doing anything stupid.

Today was September 17. That day we had discovered the punishment Potter had been given for catching him flying very dangerously when he faced my brother for the Longbottom recorder. It turns out that the punishment was a reward. He joined Gryffindor's quiddich team despite being a freshman. I didn't dislike Potter, but I have to admit that I was jealous and I thought the way he was being treated was unfair. I even noticed his sister was also jealous when we saw Harry Potter getting a Nimbus 2000. My brother was trembling with rage.

I became Violet's friend these days, I felt indebted to her as she fulfilled her part of the bargain and I didn't have to do anything to stop the wizards' duel. Filch was the one who did the work with his sudden appearance. The traumatic experience with the cerberus brought us closer together. I insisted that I owed her one, but she reminded me that friends don't owe each other favors.

Finally, the appointed day arrived. It was September 19, Hermione Granger's birthday. As I always saw her in the library, I decided to buy her a book on the History of Magic. I also bought a box of chocolates. What kid doesn't like chocolates? I had everything planned for the surprise and that no one from Slytherin would find out, especially my brother. I started to write a short note.

_Granger, I'll meet you at the broom closet at Malfoy_

I sent my owl to send her the note. I knew where hes room was from a conversation I secretly heard Lavender had with Patil, they were ranting about Granger. That she was not a good roommate. I kept my impulses to spell them to memorize as they described the other twin Patil from Ravenclaw where the room was for some night's sleep.

I sent my owl to send him the note. I knew where his room was from a conversation I secretly heard Lavender had with Patil, they were ranting about Granger. That she was not a good roommate. I kept my impulses to spell them and concentrated on memorizing as they described the other twin Patil from Ravenclaw where the room was for some overnight stay.

The broom closet was on the outskirts of the castle, secluded and close to where the flying lessons were taken. The last flying class was for Hufflepuff 6th graders and ended at 17:00. There would be no one around. I arrived at 18:50 and hid the two gifts plus the cake I had bought. Five minutes later I heard some footsteps.

—Malfoy? —Hermione asked frightened as she entered the broom closet.

Stealthily I stood behind her and covered her eyes with one hand. My heart was beating at a thousand per hour. Granger tensed.

—Granger, it's me. —I said to calm her down. —I'm going to take my hand off your face, but I want you to close your eyes. Understood?—

—Understood. —Se answered me in a whisper.

Slowly I took away my hand and noticed that she obeyed me. Her eyes were closed. I placed the cake and the presents on an old table in the broom closet.

—You can open them now. —She obeyed me and kept her mouth open. —Happy birthday, Hermione. —It was the first time I sayd her first name out loud.

—How did you know? —I noticed that she was very nervous and her eyes were turning red. She was about to cry.

—A wizard doesn't reveal his tricks. —I replied with a smile.

Suddenly she hugged me tightly, at first I was very surprised and I was stunned. But I reacted in time and gave her back the hug, my nose touched her long hair. Her hair smelled like a vanilla scent, she was perfect.

—Thank you, Draco!. —When I heard my first name I blushed. I noticed that her ears had also turned red.

—Don't thank me until you open your presents. I hope you like them. —I said shyly.

—Even if it was troll snot, I would keep it as a treasure. No one, except my parents, had ever given me anything. —She said to me as we parted and she wiped her tears.

Then she opened them. With the chocolates I didn't notice any reaction, but with the book History of Magic I noticed that her eyes were illuminating.

—Do you like it? -I asked her even though I already knew her answer.

—I love it. —She replied as she embraced the book.

In the next hour, while we were eating the cake, we began to talk about school, about our families, about spells, about books and unimportant things. When we finished the cake we said goodbye with a hug. I told her to leave first to not arouse suspicion.  
I stayed there alone, for about five minutes, trying to remember our conversation. Every word

It's the best day of my life.


	13. HERMIONE 04

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV HERMIONE GRANGER 04**

Today is October 31st. That is, Halloween. Things are going better for me than I thought.

On one hand, in the studies I'm ahead of any of our course, except maybe Taurus. I must admit that although I don't like him, he is a very intelligent boy. I've never seen him around the library, so either he studies in Slytherin's living room or he doesn't need to study because of his magical knowledge acquired in his house. Draco has told me that he has a privileged mind and that he needs to study almost nothing to learn spells. I have a little envy, not only he has been blessed with wealth, good family and good physique, but he also looks like a gifted. If it weren't for his fixed ideas about the Muggles-born I think we would get along well.

On the other hand I got my first friends. Draco and Violet. I haven't spoken to Harry and Ron since the day Harry got his broom. I still find the award he received for breaking the rules an injustice. It is a pity that my friendship with Draco is secret. Violet is a pariah in Slytherin and she spends more time with Gryffindor students than with Slytherin students. Luckily, she doesn't care what the snakes think about her. I was glad to hear that at least she gets along well with Draco.

On Halloween morning I woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought we were ready to start making objects fly, something we had all been dying to try since we'd seen him makeNeville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan. I was paired with was hard to tell whether Ron or I was angrier about this.

—Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!— squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. —Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too —

Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it . Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Ron was driving me out of my mind.

—Wingardium leviosa! —Ron shouted.

—You're saying it wrong. —I scolded him. —It's Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, you should pronounce gar clearer and longer.—

—You do it, then, if you're so clever,— Ron snarled.

I swallowed what I wanted to say and rolled up the sleeves of my robe. I waved the wand and said the magic words. Our feather rose from the desk and reached more than a metre above my head.

—Oh, well done! —shouted Professor Flitwick, applauding. —Everyone see here, Hermione Granger has done it!—

At the end of the class, Ron was in a very bad mood.

—It's no wonder no one can stand her,— I heard Ron say to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, —she's a nightmare, honestly. —

I bumped into Harry, crying between the rage and sadness inside me.

—I think she heard you. —It was the last thing I heard.

I locked myself in the girls' bathroom and cried my eyes out. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. Everything was so unfair. I don't know how many hours it was before I got out of the toilet. I went to wipe my face when I saw a grotesque image in the mirror. IT WAS A HUGE TROLL THAT WAS OBSERVING ME!

—AAAAAAAAAA! —I shouted as I had never shouted before and crouched against the opposite wall.

I was about to faint. The deformed character was advancing towards me, bumping into the sinks. I saw three children coming in at my scream.

—HERMIONE! —Ron and Harry shouted at the same time

—YOU, STUPID TROLL! —It was Draco Malfoy who was insulting the troll.

Draco took a stone that was on the ground because of the damage caused by the troll and threw it at its head. The monster stopped its march towards me and turned around looking for the cause.

—Malfoy? What are you doing here? —asked Harry.

—Now is not the time for tea and conversation, don't you think so, Potter? Pull out the wands! —Draco shouted. Ron and Harry obeyed him, I was very frightened and I was crouched like a ball in a corner.

—What's the plan, Malfoy? —Ron asked frightened.

—PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! —Draco cast the spell on the troll. The creature stood still, but only for a few seconds. He took a step towards the three boys.

—Mmmm, it didn't work. — Draco said.— Too big—

—Don't tell me, Sherlock. —Ron said sarcastically to what received a grunt from Draco.

—You two distract it and I'll take Hermione and we'll get out of here. —said Harry and the other two boys nodded.

—Oy, PEA BRAIN!. —Ron shouted

—Is that the best you can come up with to distract it, Weasley? —Draco took a metal pipe and threw it in its nose. A few drops of blood, fell from its nose. Now, the troll's attention was focused on Draco, so Harry was able to get close to me.

—Come on, run, run! —Harry yelled at me, trying to pull me towards the door, but I couldn't move from my fear. I was still flat against the wall, my mouth open with terror.

The screams and the blows seemed to have driven the troll mad. It roared again and started toward Draco, who was nearest and had no way to then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the the troll's neck from behind. Then he stuck his wand in its nose.

Shrieking in pain, the troll shook and shook its club, with Harry hanging from its neck and fighting for his life. At any moment the monster would destroy him, or give him a terrible blow with the club. I was still lying on the ground, terrified. Ron pulled out his own wand.

—Wingardium leviosa! —Ron shouted

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

—Is it... dead? —I asked still frightened.

—I don't think so,— said Harry. —I think it's just been knocked out.—He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

—Yuck... that's disgusting. —I heard Draco say

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape leaned over the troll and gave Draco a furious look. Professor McGonagall looked at Ron and Harry. I had never seen her so angry. Her lips were white.

—What on earth were you thinking of?— said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. —You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?—

Snape gave Draco a sharp, inquisitive look. Draco stared at the floor.

—Don't you say anything, Mr. Malfoy?—Snape asked.

With the little courage I had left, I raised my voice and stood up.

—Please, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape... They were looking for me.—I said.

—Hermione Granger!—said McGonagall.  
—I went looking for the troll because I ... I thought I could deal with it on my own ... you know, because I've read all about them.— I said

I didn't like lying. Least of all lying a teacher. But I couldn't let them punish them when they had saved my life.

—If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.—I said embarrassed.

—Well ... in that case...— said Professor McGonagall, —Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?—I lowered my head. —Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

—Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.—

—And you, Mr. Malfoy, have earned 10 points for Slytherin, for helping a colleague who is not from your home. —said Snape— That requires twice the value. —I heard Ron and Harry growling at what the professor was saying.

We leave quickly and we don't speak until we go up two floors. It was a relief to be out of reach of the smell of the troll.

—Are you all right, Granger? —Draco asked me

—Yes, thank you. —I said dying of embarrasment.

—What were you doing in the girls' bathroom, Malfoy? And since when does a Malfoy care about a Gryffindor? —asked Harry, distrustful of Draco's intentions.

—I saw that Granger had not appeared during dinner and I saw you running in the opposite direction to the rooms when Quirrell announced the presence of the troll. I put two and two together and I did what I thought was right. —Draco said.

When he was turning around, Harry grabbed his sleeve.

—I'm sorry to mistrust you, but your brother... —Harry excused himself.

—I know my brother is making your life impossible, but I'm not like my brother, Potter. Besides, your sister wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you and I could do something about it. —Draco went to his room

—I don't understand anything,— complained Ron.

—Neither do I, Ron. —said Harry perplexed.

—Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I treated you this morning. Thank you for getting us out of this mess,— Ron admitted.

—Thanks for saving me,— I smiled at him.

We had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

—Pig snout,— we said and entered.

—Do you want to eat with us tomorrow? -—Ron asked.

—It will be a pleasure. —I said as I went to the girls' room

By Halloween morning I had two friends, by nightfall I had four.


	14. VIOLET 02

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV VIOLET POTTER 02**

Since the cerberus event, Hermione and I became friends. The day after Halloween, Hermione told me she befriended my brother and Ron. I guess they saving her life had something to do with it. So at meals, dinners, and breaks, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I got together. I didn't consider Ron a friend like Hermione, but he was funny and at least he didn't treat me badly like my housemates.

The behavior that Taurus and his friends had towards Ron, Harry, Hermione and I was bordering on bullying. Since Taurus discovered that my brother had been selected to play quiddich, we were being harrased by them . Malicious pushing, teasing, insults, tripping, pranks... Draco was the only tolerable one, I even caught him arguing with his brother about the treatment he was giving us.

I wouldn't want to be in Draco's position. Friendship on one side; Slytherin, blood and family on the other. I knew he got along well with Hermione even if they didn't speak in public. The complicit glances that they made each other, when they thought no one was watching them, betrayed them. I wasn't surprised to discover that he had also helped Hermione with the troll, although he asked me not to tell anyone from Slytherin. And who did he think I was going to tell? They just spoke to me to make fun of me or to belittle me.

Anyway... I sigh. Today is the first game of quiddich, as a good traitor to the Slytherin house, which is the way Taurus refers to me, I will sit with Hermione and Ron even though Gryffindor play against Slytherin.

It's been a pretty bad day, Snape has taken away a book from Harry that Hermione had given him about quiddich and I received a spit from Crabbe on the cheek. It's nothing compared to what my cousin used to do to me, but it still bothers me.

—Wonder what's wrong with Snape's leg?— asked my twin.

—Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him,— said Ron bitterly.

—I'll ask Snape to return the book to me,— said Harry, seeing that Snape was going into the teachers' lounge.

—I wouldn't —Hermione, Ron and I said at the same time.

But Harry thought Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers present. So we didn't change his mind.

—I'll come with you. I'm from Slytherin, maybe you'll be luckier if you go with me.—I said.

We went down to the teachers' lounge and Harry knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. He pushed the door a little, we looked before we entered... and our eyes caught a horrible scene. Snape and Filch were there, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

—-That cursed thing...— Snape was saying. —How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?—

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but ...

—POTTER!— Snape yelled.

Snape's face was crisp with rage and he dropped his robe quickly to hide his wounded leg. Harry and I swallowed saliva.

—I was wondering if I could have my book back,— Harry said.

—GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! —shouted Snape.

We left quickly and ran up the stairs.

—Did you make it? —Ron asked when we met them. —What happened?—

Whispering, Harry told them what he had seen.

—Do you know what that means? —said Harry. —He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him ... he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!—

Hermione's eyes were wide open.

—No ... he wouldn't, —she said. —I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.—

—Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something,— snapped Ron. —I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?—

It's true that Snape has an ungentlemanly behavior with the students, especially with Taurus and Harry. But from that to stealing something Dumbledore is keeping there is a gap. I wasn't convinced by the conspiracy theory against Snape. Moments later we left Harry alone to change for the game. Ron, Hermione and I went to Gryffindor's bleachers. There was some annoying look when they saw me in Slytherin's clothes, but they knew my brother was Harry Potter so they didn't say what they thought out loud.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

—And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor ... what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too ...—said the speaker.

—JORDAN!—quarreled Professor McGonagall.

—Sorry, Professor.—replied the speaker, who was the Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan. He was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. —And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve ... back to Johnson and ... no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes ... Flint flying like an eagle up there ... he's going to sc... no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle ... that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and ... OUCH ... that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger ... Quaffle taken by the Slytherins ... that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger ... sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which ... nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes ... she's really flying ... dodges a speeding Bludger ... the goal posts are ahead ... come on, now, Angelina ... Keeper Bletchley dives ... misses ... GRYFFINDORS SCORE!—

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. I watched Slytherin's grandstand focusing my attention on Taurus. He looked uncomfortable watching the game.

—Budge up there, move along.—said a giant next to us.

—Hagrid!—we said at the same time.

Ron, Hermione and I squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

—I have been watching from my cabin,— said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, —But it isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?—

—Nope,— said Ron. —Harry hasn't had much to do yet.—

—Staying out of trouble is something,— said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

—Slytherin in possession,— Lee Jordan was saying, —Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the ... wait a moment ... was that the Snitch?—

A murmur ran through the crowd. Lee kept commenting on the game.

—Slytherin in possession... Flint with the quaffle... he passes it to Spinnet, who passes it to Bell... a bludger hits him hard in the face, I hope he breaks his nose, Slytherin scores a bit, oh, no...

—Flint with the Quaffle ... passes Spinnet ... passes Bell ... hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose ... only joking, Professor ... Slytherins score , oh, no... —said Lee Jordan.

—Something's wrong with my brother. —I said looking at the binoculars.

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

—I don't know what Harry thinks he's doing,— Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. —If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have...—

Harry's broom took a ferocious leap and Harry was hanging, holding only one hand. I had a knot in my stomach

—Did something happen to Harry's broom when Flint blocked him?— Seamus whispered.

—Impossible— Hagrid said, his voice shaking. —Nothing can't interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic ... no kid could do that toa Nimbus Two Thousand.—

Dark magic? I was about to cry.

At these words, Hermione took my binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

—What are you doing? —I asked her with some anger, because without binoculars I couldn't get a good look at my brother.

—I knew it,— Hermione snorted. —Snape... Look.—

I took the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands in front of them. His eyes were fixed on Harry and he was muttering something without stopping. It can't be... Does Snape hate my brother so much to curse him?

—He's doing something ... jinxing the broom,— said Hermione.

—What should we do?—I asked frightened.

—Leave it to me.—said Hermione.

Before I could say anything else, Hermione was gone. I turned the binoculars back on Harry . The broom vibrated so much that it was almost impossible for me to hang on for much longer. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer.

—Come on, Hermione,— Ron and I muttered in despair.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down and pulled out her wand. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire.

Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. Harry was speeding toward the ground when we saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. He coughed and something gold fell into his hand.

—I've got the Snitch!— he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

—I think I'm going to throw up. —I said, putting my hand over my mouth.

I had never been so terrified in my whole life. The cerberus was nothing compared to this.


	15. RON 01

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV RON WEASLEY 01**

—I've got the Snitch!— Harry shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

—I think I'm going to throw up. —I heard Violet.

—He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it,—I said in surprise.

Gryffindor had won one by hundred and seventy points to sixty. Then Harry, Violet, Hermione and I went to Hagrid's hut.

—It was Snape,— I said. —Hermione, Violet and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.—

—Rubbish,— said Hagrid, —Why would Snape do something like that?—

Harry, Violet, Hermione and I looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

—I found out something about him,— he told Hagrid. —He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.—Hagrid dropped the teapot.

—How do you know about Fluffy?— Hagrid said.

—Fluffy?— I asked.

—Yeah ... he's mine ... bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year ... I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —Hagrid suddenly stopped.

—Yes?— said Harry eagerly.

—Now, don't ask me anymore,—said Hagrid gruffly. —That's top secret, that is.—

—But Snape's trying to steal it.—I insisted.

—Rubbish,— said Hagrid again. —Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he would never do anything like that—

—So why did he just try and kill Harry?— cried Hermione—I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!—

—I'm telling you, you're wrong!,— said Hagrid hotly. —I don't know why Harry's broom reacted that way... But Snape wasn't going to try to kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of you, you're getting into things that don't concern you, and that's dangerous. Forget that dog and forget what he's watching. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel ...—

—Aha!— said Harry, —so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?—

Hagrid looked furious with himself. He certainly wasn't good at keeping secrets.

NEAR CHRISTMAS.

To our surprise, since Gryffindor's quidditch match against Slytherin, Taurus and his group of thugs not only did not intensify their particular vendetta against us but stopped bothering us. And the most surprising thing of all is that it was by order of Taurus, which is what Violet told us that Draco had told her in confidence.

Another question in my head was Draco Malfoy's attitude. My parents told me that his parents were ex-Death Eaters, that is, allies of the one who-not-should-be-named. Therefore, I expected their children to be at odds with Dumbledore's allies, including my family. Taurus was what came to mind of what would be a Malfoy, except in appearance, as he did not have blond hair. Arrogant, bully, insufferable, rude... Basically, a bad person.

But Draco did not share any of those qualities, perhaps a little arrogant. From time to time he even joked with us without any malice. He was Violet's only friend in Slytherin. Fred and George enjoyed being with Draco, they played pranks on each other. For not forgetting the Halloween night when he helped us save Hermione.

I had a hard time admitting it, but I liked him. And not just me, Harry said maybe we should tell him about Snape and Nicolas Flamel to see his point of view. Hermione also agreed to share our secret. However, every time we doubted whether or not to tell Draco, the image of Taurus Malfoy came to mind.

We liked Draco, but Taurus was his brother. Therefore, it was reasonable to think that if we told him, Taurus would also know it. So we decided to keep our secret.

After finishing the potions class, Violet, Harry, Hermione and I headed to Hagrid's hut again.

—How many days you got left until your holidays?— Hagrid asked.

—Just one,— answered Hermione. —And that reminds me ... Harry, Ron, Violet we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.—

—Oh yeah, you're right,— I Ron,.

—The library?— asked Hagrid, following them out of the hall. —Just before the holidays? —

—Oh, we're not working,— Harry told him brightly. —Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is.—

—You what?— Hagrid looked shocked. —Listen here ... I've told you ... drop it. It's nothing to you what that dog's guarding.—

—We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all,— said Hermione.

—Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?— Harry added. —We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere ... just give us a hint ... I know I've read his name somewhere.—

—I'm not going to tell you anything,— said Hagrid firmly.

—Just have to find out for ourselves, then,—I said, and we left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

After endless hours of reading all sorts of books that Hermione recommended to us without any result, I exploded.

—Aaaaaa! I'm fed up, this is insufferable. —I said.

—Shhhhh. —Mrs. Pince, the librarian, sent me to shut up.

—Maybe we should tell Draco after all. —Violet suggested.

—You know we can't, if Taurus finds out... —said Harry.

—I'm voting to risk it. —I said, raising my hand. —I can't stand it any longer being here. Do we all agree? —I asked hopefully. Seeing that no one refused, I continued talking. —Who tells Draco?—

—I'll talk to him in Slytherin's room. I'll tell him to meet us in the library tomorrow at 19:00. —said Violet.

—Changing the subject, what's for dinner today? I'm starving. —I said with hunger.


	16. DRACO 05

_Thanks for your review, Kaleigh!. I apologize for my grammar mistakes. I will try to improve but English is not my mother tongue, I am from Spain. So my apologies again for my future mistakes and I hope you continue reading it._

**All the characters and the story belong to JK Rowling.**

**POV DRACO MALFOY 05**

Today is Christmas, Hogwarts is decorated with an endless number of small firs where students hang decorative elements. Tomorrow I'm going to spend the holidays with my family again.

Although, there is something that saddens me. I don't feel as close to my brother as I used to. It bothers me more and more that he insult my friends, sometimes I don't even pretend anymore and I recriminate him. He doesn't understand my attitude. Why should I hate Hermione? Why should I hate the Weasleys? Why shouldn't I understand that Violet wants to be around her twin brother instead of Slytherin students?

I am increasingly questioning whether everything our parents, especially our father, have instilled in us is true. The excellence of the purity of blood is not supported by any. If they are so inferior to us, why is Hermione the best of the course? Well, maybe it's not the best. Taurus excels in more subjects than she does. But he doesn't count. He's in another league. Since we were 7 years old I have known it.

I am increasingly questioning whether everything our parents, especially our father, have instilled in us is true. The excellence of the purity of the blood is not sustained. If they are so inferior to us, why is Hermione the best of the year? Well, maybe she's not the best. Taurus excels in more subjects than she does. But he doesn't count. He's in another league. Since we were 7 years old I've known that he is extraordinary.

I am barely speaking to him anymore, luckily he stopped bothering my friends after the day of the game when Harry caught the snitch with his mouth. I don't understand why, but I didn't want to ask him either. Now he is more related to those in higher grades than those of our year, especially with those of the quiddich team. He is preparing the ground for when he joins the team next year.

Violet came to see me this morning, she told me to meet me at the library today at 19:00 and not to say anything to my brother. I wasn't going to do it even if I hadn't said it. Classes go by and I look closely at my brother. He looks calm. I haven't heard him talk at all. It's not just me who's getting away from him. Nott and Zabini prefer to spend time with me. Parkinson's has never tolerated him, although I'm also starting to feel uncomfortable that she's so close with me. The only ones who still follow him are Crabbe and Goyle, but more out of fear than friendship. Classes are over. We sit in the dining room. Again, Taurus goes to another area sharing comments with some 3rd and 4th graders I don't know. And again, Crabbe and Goyle are with him as bodyguards.

Since my brother's change of attitude, Violet begins to relate more to Slytherin's students. Violet and I are with Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini and Nott departing. I don't have as much confidence with them as with Violet and Hermione, but every day our bond increases more and more. I'm glad they accepted Violet.

—What are you gonna do this vacation, Drakey? —Parkinson asked me while she strokes my hair.

It feels like a kick in my balls every time I hear that nickname. But I know she says it affectionately so I tolerate it.

—Yes Dra-key, what are you going to do this holidays? JAJAJAJA. —Zabini mocked me.

—Well, I'll spend it with my family at the Malfoy Manor. I'll have to go to some party for my parents' guests and I don't know if we'll go someplace exotic. And Zabini. —I say to him, pointing my forefinger at him. —I tolerate her using that nickname, but you ... if you call me that again, I assure you that you will spend all your holidays in the toilet. —I threaten him half in joke half in you call me again, I assure you that you will spend all your holidays in the toilet. —I threaten him half-jokingly half serious.

—Calm down, Dra...—He hesitated for a moment. —... co. —He didn't want to risk seeing if I'm bluffing.—

—You make me very jealous. I'll stay here with my brother. —complained Violet. —I'd like to see Paris.—

—I've already been there and it's no big deal, Potter. —said Greengrass. —And better to stay here than to babysit your little sister.—

—When does Astoria turn eleven? —Nott asked as he was cutting a piece of the pumpkin pie.

—In March. She writes me letters every week, about how excited she is that there is less and less time left for us to go to school together. She is a nuisance.—said Violet.

—And what about you, Zabini. Where are you going?— asked Parkinson.

—To Chicago, to the house of my mother's new boyfriend. I think he's an ambassador or something. —said Zabini distracted. —And you, Pansy, why don't you go spend the holidays at the Malfoy Manor? —he said in a sarcastic way.

Zabini is convinced that Pansy and I will end up married. I rolled my eyes.

—Don't talk nonsense!,— said Pansy blushing . —We still have to get to know each other better in order to spend time at each other's houses.—

I roll my eyes again, a lot has to change so that Pansy and I end up together. But I don't want to take the illusion away from her. As a wise man says ... never say never.

—Well, Potter and I have to go. —I said to them, holding her hand.

—Where to? —asked Pansy a bit jealous.

Shit, I'm a big mouth. If they find out that I'm going to the library with her, they'll start doing me with questions and maybe find out that we'll be meeting with Hermione, Harry and Weasley. They may not be as radical as my brother, but I know they hate Hermione and the Weasleys.

—To talk to Snape for an extra work he has given us. —Violet lied quickly.

It's hearing Snape's name and curiosity fades away. Snape's name imposes a great deal on every student at Hogwarts, even Slytherin's students. I must admit that Violet is mentally agile.

HOGWARTS LIBRARY 19:00

Weasley, Harry and Hermione are waiting for us at the opposite corner where the librarian is. I guess it's so we can talk and no one can hear us. The five of us sit down and I wait in silence hoping someone will tell me something.

—Draco... —said Hermione.

Everyone notices that she has called me by my first name. Weasley and Harry exchange confused glances. Hermione realizes her mistake and she suddenly blushes.

—You have to promise us that what you hear here you won't tell anyone, especially your brother. —Harry said to me, looking at me intensely.

—I promise you. And if you doubt that I am telling the truth. Violet can confirm that I am not as confident with him as I was before. —I told them.

—If you say you're not going to say it, I believe you, Malfoy. —Hermione said to me.

—I also believe you, Malfoy Jr. —Violet smiled.

—My sister knows you better than I do. And if she says she believes you, so do I. —Harry said. We all looked at Weasley.

—Ehh! Why are you looking at me like that? I was the one who proposed to tell Malfoy the story. —We all laughed.

They took turns to say everything that happened. From what the cerberus was called Fluffy, to Nicolas Flamel, including his suspicions about Snape and his homicidal attempt to kill Harry in the quiddich game.

I try to remember for a few minutes where I have heard the name Nicolas Flamel. But nothing. I can't remember.

—I have two things to tell you. The first is that I agree with the ranger. It's impossible that Snape tried to kill Harry. By Merlin, he'S MY GODFATHER. Plus he's a Hogwarts teacher. —they looked at me stunned when I told them he was my godfather. —And the second thing is ... Flamel ...That name rings a bell, but I can't remember when and where I heard it. Are you sure you don't want to tell my brother? I'm convinced he would know.—

—YES, we are sure! —They all said to me at once.—Okay, okay. It was just an idea. So now plan B, let's see if five pairs of eyes see more than four.—I said.


End file.
